little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranger Audubon reprimands Anna
Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, John, and Max swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by two American crocodiles, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. The crocodiles were slender with green scales, yellow eyeballs, and lime muzzles, underbellies, and undertails. Their names were Brutus and Nero. Anyway, Brutus and Nero had magical eyes that are connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived an evil woman. She was a slender, yet potbellied, woman with short, thick, red hair, light green eyes, pale skin, false eyebrows, dark circles, a white bucktooth, a brief pointy nose, and a black octopus' lower abdomen with eight long tentacles (complete with purple suckers on the bottom), wearing emerald earrings. Her name was Madame Medusa. "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, children," said Medusa, as she watched her crystal ball. "We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Oh, bah! In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Medusa took a scared shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. "And now, look at me!" Medusa said gloomily, "Wasted away to practically nothing! Banished, and exiled, and practically starving! While he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, then at her crystal ball again. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough." She called to Brutus and Nero, "Brutus! Nero!" The two crocodiles hit their heads on one of the boulders as Medusa told them, "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his, as well as her brothers." she smiled very cruelly, finishing, "She may be the key to Audubon's undoing." Bill, John, and Max sighed sadly and with disappointment as they anxiously listened to their friends' sentence just outside the throne room. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you three children." Audubon said to his daughter and sons. Anna and her brothers shifted, heads down hands behind their backs, for Anna really was sorry she had missed the concert. "Daddy, I'm sorry." Anna said. "Anna didn't mean it." Hiro responded. "Yeah, honest." said Tommy. "She just forgot," Hans agreed, "We-" Audubon cut him off. "As a result of your careless behavior,-" he said, waving a hand. But Eddie, in turn, interrupted the king from behind his hat, shouting, "Careless and reckless behavior!" Audubon was angry, but he still loved his children. And he didn't want to seem to harsh, and he called out, "The entire celebration was-" "Well, it was ruined!" Eddie yelled, popping up in front of Audubon's face, "That's all. Completely destroyed!" Then he waved his hands in front of Anna and her brothers as he sighed, "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Bill, John, and Max understood if it was their father admonishing Anna and her brothers for their behavior but the little squirrel was yelling at Anna and her brothers because his ego was hurt, and that was just wrong. So they got up in the squirrel's face, as well as subsequently the forest ranger's face. "But it wasn't her fault!" Bill protested. "Neither was her brothers'!" John chimed in. "Yeah!" added Max. He, Bill, and John blushed as the forest ranger glared at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Um, well, first...This Boo chased us." The skinny mouse said nervously. "Yeah, that's right! Right! A Boo!" John said. "Yeah, a big Boo." Bill replied. John stuttered at a loss for the right words, but he quickly got caught up in his improvement story telling, saying, "And we tried to, but we couldn't, and he went, "Grrrrrrrrr!" And, and we were like, "Whoooaaaaaa!" Ah! And then we were safe." Max finished their little fish tale, saying, "But then this bat came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Audubon was bewildered. "Bat?" "Max!" Bill and John scolded in unison, putting their hands on their hips and glaring at the skinny mouse. Max gasped and covered his mouth. Then Bill hid behind — and between — Anna and Hans while John hid behind Hiro, and Max hid behind Tommy a bit. Audubon stood up. His amused face at the lizard and mice's stuttering story quickly changed to one of anger. "What? Oh! You four went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy grimaced and shrugged trying to calm down their father while Bill was still hiding behind — and between — Anna and her older brother, and John and Max were still hiding behind their younger brothers. "Nothing - happened." she stammered. "Honest to goodness." added Hans nervously. Audubon threw his hands up in exasperation rolling his eyes, saying, "Oh, Anna. How many times must we go through this? You and your brothers could've been seen by one of those barbarians." "What are you talking about?" Hiro asked indignantly. "By...by one of those humans!" replied Audubon. "Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Tommy frowned at his father's choice of words towards the creatures he, Anna, Hans, and Hiro loved. "They're dangerous!" said Audubon, glaring right back at his daughter and sons. They hadn't seen the things Audubon had. They hadn't seen the nets or the fishing grounds that killed hundreds of innocent fish every day. Audubon was the king of the sea. And everything in it was his to watch and care for didn't they understand that? Then Audubon tilted up Anna's chin so maybe she might see the sad truth in his eyes, saying, "Do you think I want to see my youngest children snared by some fish-eater's hook?" But Anna turned her head away at her father's gesture. He was treating her and her brothers like children! They knew the dangerous of humans and their hooks. They went to explore shipwrecks, not fishing grounds. And did he think they were fools? "I'm 18 years old;" said Anna angrily. "I'm not a child anymore!" "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady." Audubon shouted, pointing his finger at his children. Unable to put her word in edge-wise, Anna spoke rapidly as her father paused, desperate to get him to understand, explaining, "Well,-" "As long as you and your brothers live under my ocean,-" "Well,-" "You'll obey my rules!" "But if you would just listen!" she protested. "Not another word!" Audubon yelled, as he turned away from her and her brothers, "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you OR your brothers going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Anna, Hiro, and Tommy swam off, crying a bit with Hans, Bill, John, and Max following them. Audubon slumped back on his throne, the anger he had felt early quickly disappeared as he watched his children flee the throne room crying. "Hmph! Teenagers!" Eddie said, trying to console the forest ranger, "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Audubon lifted his head off his hand and looked hesitantly over at the squirrel. "Do you...think I...I was too hard on them?" he asked. Eddie shook his head. "Oh no, Your Majesty." Then, with determined conviction, he said, "Why, if Anna and her brothers were my children, I'd show them who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir! I'd keep them under tight control.' Audubon straightened up, and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. "You're absolutely right, Eddie!" he exclaimed. "Of course." Eddie smirked, crossing his arms. "Anna and her brothers need constant supervision." said Audubon. "Constant supervision." Eddie repeated, nodding in consent. "Someone to watch over them." Audubon said, "To keep them out of trouble." Eddie crossed his arms behind his back. "All the time." he said. "And YOU are just the squirrel to do it." Audubon said, poking Eddie in the chest, and the squirrel's face fell. He gasped then swam away. He grudgingly accepted his charge and the king dismissed him. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Eddie said to himself, "I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager and her brothers." He threw his hands up in despair and shook his head. He rounded the corner, and his self-pity quickly changed into curiosity as he saw Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Bill, John, and Max looking around suspiciously before quickly swimming off. "Hmm? What are that girl and her brothers up to?" asked the little squirrel, as he struggled to follow the seven of them, collapsing on a rock and panting heavily when they finally reached their destination that was far away from the busy city. The seven looked around again before Hans pulled a large stone back revealing a small cave dug into the rock. Eddie hopped up and scurried quickly to follow them, barely making it through the door as the rock slid back into place over his tail. He gasped, trying to free himself as quietly as possible. Pulling on a small plant growing in the sand he managed to pull himself out from under the rock, his momentum sending him flying where he came to a stop, hitting a strange object. It was an hourglass. Eddie groaned and rubbed his head. Before he gasped, the pain was quickly forgotten as he gazed at the cave that lay before him. "Huh?" gasped the squirrel in wonder. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:X Reprimands His Daughter/Niece/Sister